George
by Double-O-9-and-a-half
Summary: Chapter 8 up...It's all going to be ok because Jesse's mama[Isn't she dead?[ is going to sort it all out with the necklace!
1. The Guy In The Office

**Summary: Jesse's a normal kid, a year older than Suze (he's a mediator), he has just moved to Carmel after living somewhere else (I'm not releasing that yet because he doesn't want to talk about it) and Suze is also a mediator(don't know if I'll add shifter but maybe some like telepathic stuff, just because I think it's funny); Paul and Suze were, but are no more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no characters (bar the girl I invent for Paul which you probably won't see much of, and maybe a few others which will include a ghost… oh and I own the plot, but that's about it) let's all give Meg Cabot a big clap for inventing all the stuff that you read in this story that you recognise! claps enthusiastically**

CHAPTER ONE: The guy in the office.  
(Suze's POV)

First day back at school and I am already called to the principal's office. Now to some kids that may seem really strange because no-one and I repeat no-one is sent to the principal's office on the first day back unless your like, a gang-banger (which one of my step-brother supposes I am)or something, but to me this is 100 normal. I'm called in there frequently and it is nothing to do school almost every time. It's more to do with the "gift" I posses.

Some gift.

Talking to the dead is a really not fun, especially when they usually wake you up at odd hours of the night to say they need your help (or they want to kill you, as I have experienced a lot.). This also usually involves sneaking out of the house, stealing my mom's car and kicking some ghost-butt too. It is so not fun and it doesn't do anything to help my complexion either. I mean, when I don't get my beauty sleep I look terrible.

So I waltzed into the office and up to the desk where the lady behind it told me Father Dominic will see me in a couple of minutes. I turned around to sit down on the other side of the office and as soon as I saw who else was sitting there I froze.  
This guy was gorgeous. He had really dark hair and I nice tan and when he looked up and saw me, there was this sparkle in his eyes like I'd never seen before.

Whoa, Suze. Slow down. Paul has only just broken up with you, you can't go round fantasizing about other guys yet, ESPECIALLY ones you don't even know. It's way to soon. Another voice inside my head quickly rebelled with 'And what? Paul was a jerk anyway. He didn't dump you. He CHEATED on you, with that chick Leah. She's lucky you don't know her!' but I ignored it. So I quickly turned back around and took a deep breath to turn around and sit down, but to my dismay the guy was sitting in The Chair. The one the office lady always slips a Cosmo mag underneath when she's knows I'm coming in. That's how often I'm in here!  
As I walked over to the seats I said to him "Uh, hi, my name's Suze. Is it possible for you to stand up for like two seconds?" Yes, I know it's sounds stupid, but what else was I supposed to say? I wanted my Cosmo!  
He looked at me rather strangely "Sure. Is your name short for something? Susan maybe?" He asked curiously.  
As a leaned over to lift up the cushion's seat I answered "Yea, it is short for something, but not Susan. It's Susannah as in 'Oh Susannah don't you cry for me." He laughed awkwardly at this. "Ah yes, I know the song,' and as he saw that I had retrieved my Cosmo he said 'so that's why you got me to stand up huh? A Cosmopolitan Magazine." He raised one eyebrow. An eyebrow, I'd noticed that had a small scar slit through it. "By the way my names"  
"Hector, you can come in now,' Father D held the door to his office open 'and Suze I'd like to see you as well now"  
He wants me to go into the same room with a hot guy? (yeah Father D will be there, but still. What if I start stuttering or something?) Who's name is Hector? What kind of a name is that anyway?

He must be crazy.

Instead of getting up, I just sat there and pretended to not hear him and kept reading my magazine until he called my name again.  
"Susannah, are you coming?" He bored into me with those sharp blue eyes.  
"Um, are you sure?" I was utterly puzzled.  
"Susannah, of course I'm sure. Now hurry and get in here we have something we urgently need to tell you about"  
Urgent? What could be so urgent about a hot guy named Hector? Apart from trying to explain how he got so hot with a name like that. It's so old-fashioned.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one. There's a story behind the name of this story too. I asked my sister what I should call it because I couldn't think of a suitable name, so she said George. I know it has nothing what-so-ever to do with the plot or anything, but it's a name, lol. But if anyone has any suggestions on what I could call it, they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Double-O-9-and-a-half**

** XXXX**

**P.S: I already have Chapter 2 written so when I get at least 5 reviews I will post it. If I don't get at least 3 then I'll take as no-one likes my story and will just leave it as is. So, if there are the minority of you that like my story, make people review so you can read on!**


	2. Another Mediator

**A/N: Thank you so much to those three who reviewed. I didn't know people had trouble with knowing how to submit a review, but I learn something new everyday huh? Well, thanks heaps and here's the next installment**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, we all know I don't own The Mediator series or the characters e.t.c so please don't sue me! You'd only get 50 cents (New Zealand) off me at the moment anyway. It's all I have!**

**CHAPTER 2: **_Another _**Mediator?**

"Where have you been?" CeeCee hissed at me when I slid into my seat. As soon as I walked into the room Dopey and his stupid sidekick started harassing me to sign the late book.

"Sign the late book, Suze. Don't ignore me now Suze. Here Suze, do you need a pen. Go and sign it." Was what they had been chanting over and over like a broken record, until finally Mr Walden piped up.

"Bradley,' I stifled a laugh. Ha, Bradley. That still cracks me up. 'and Sam please be quiet before I resort to throwing my chalk again." That totally works every time, the chalk throwing thing, I mean.

"But Siiiir,' they moaned in unison, but Sam had the brains to stop there Obviously Dopey didn't. 'You made Tom sign the late book when he came back from the dentist." I never knew he could be so whiney!

"Yes, but Suze here was late because of school reasons, not out of school activities and before you butt in again Bradley, shut-up before I hand you an after school detention."

That was the last we heard from those two for the rest of the period.

"So, where have you been?" She asked.

I retold CeeCee what happened in Father Dominic's office. "Well I walked in to Father D's office along with this other dude named Hector-'

"So that was the totally hot guy I saw you walk past here before with?" Little did she know that that was exactly what I thought when I first saw him, but she thinks it's to early for me to be over Paul even if I keep insisting I am, so I can't exactly tell just what I thought of Hector, so instead of saying he is gorgeous I just said "Uh, yea. That was him. He's new so I had to show him where his next class is. He's a year older than us, but anyway. Father D had to talk to me about some more ghost stuff,' Cee knows about my unique 'gift', but I wasn't about to tell her that we had found another person with the same ability.

I figured I'd better leave the decision to tell Cee for himself, if he met her. Actually she will meet him very soon. He asked if he could sit with us at lunch to which I'd replied sure. 'and then he just asked me to show Hector where his locker is and his next class is because he was new. Oh and he asked if he could hang out with us at lunch, you know because he doesn't know anyone else."

"Yay! At last some new talent in this school. I'm sick of hearing about how hot Paul Slater is all the time…oh sorry. I didn't mean to mention the P word."

"it's fine Cee, really. He's a jerk anyway."

There was no way I was going to mention to her that there was a new ghost haunting the school, namely one student in particular, the one she happened to be in love with, Adam. What was I supposed to say to her ' Oh yea, by the way Cee you know Adam? The guy who you have had a crush on since like, forever? Well he could be in critical condition at any minute because he is being haunted by a very lethal ghost.'

Yea. Right.

And I also couldn't tell her that while we were in the office Father D suggested that Hector and I get together after school to try and sort out a 'plan of action' for this new ghost. If I'd told her,

Number 1) It would get to Kelly somehow that I was already onto another guy only a week after being dumped by Paul Slater and that would NOT be good for my reputation. I would no longer be known as Suze Simon the freak who talks to herself a lot, but Suze Simon, the slut who talks to herself a lot.

And Number 2) Cee already was jealous enough that Adam was giving all his attention to me in the way of flirting and I already had a boyfriend, she would be totally down because I had managed to get another guy after me just like that when she couldn't even get a guy she has known for ages to express any interest in her what-so-ever. So out of courtesy I thought I'd keep my mouth shut about that one.

**A/N: So there is the second chapter. Hit that little purple button down the bottom and set my heart soaring!**


	3. Slater The Stalker

**Here's the next chapter, thanks heaps to all that reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I can not take credit for the wonderful imagination of Meg Cabot!**

**CHAPTER THREE: Slater the Stalker**

After a full period of grilling from CeeCee, I was glad to get out of that classroom and away from her. Before she joined us for lunch she had to go sort out some stuff for the school paper. So on the way to my locker I was alone. Sorry, I stand corrected; I THOUGHT I was alone, but much to my dismay I was being followed by none other than Slater himself.

"Heya Suzie. How are you? Missing me yet?" That smirk he always has played happily across his face.

"Paul, I thought last time I spoke to you I told you I never want to speak to you again and I never wanted you to speak to me!" God, what is wrong with this guy?

"Come on Suzie, you and I both know you didn't mean it." He had me cornered between his big frame and one of the poles holding up the breezeway.

"Seriously Paul. I mean it. After what you did to me I couldn't care less if you dropped off the face of the earth." I shoved him away as hard as I could and kept walking towards my locker.

I didn't get very far because Paul grabbed me in one of those death grips. I used to love it when he held me, but this was different. This time it hurt like a bitch.

"Suzie. Sweetie, you know she meant nothing to me."

"Oh yea,' I really did not have any patience for this guy. 'Just like as soon as you ended it with her you moved straight on to Kelly-The-Barbie-Prescott, huh?"

"I only went to her because I thought you didn't want me anymore." His face was just inches from mine and I could feel his breath dancing across my cheek. It still felt good to have him this close to me. I had to muster up everything I had in me to stop myself from putting my arm around his neck and pull him down to plant one on him.

Just then Kelly ran up with someone (a guy, might I add. Surprised? Because I wasn't.) I almost didn't recognised at first, but then noticed those same sparkling brown eyes.

Hector. (I don't think I'll ever be able to stop a giggle at that name.)

He was with Kelly. She's got to him already, but he didn't look particularly interested. I tried to stifle a laugh, but obviously not well enough.

"What?" Paul inquired. I nodded towards the blonde doll screeching his name.

"Oh crap. I really don't want to see her right now." Paul put his arm around my shoulders just as Kelly was about to hug him. Hector just stood behind her looking amused. Kelly shot me the most evil look.

"Paul get your arm off me." I raised my voice. What? Hey, I'm allowed to have a little bit of entertainment now and again, aren't I?

"Suzie-" Kelly raised her eyebrows at me, waiting for my response.

" Paul, I really don't wanna hear it anymore." Paul looked at me totally defenceless.. Hector looked surprised.

"Hector,' I exclaimed all too happily, 'glad I found you. C'mon let's go get lunch." I slipped my arm into his and started to walk away. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see the priceless expression Paul had on his face. I won that round, but no doubt there would be more to follow.

XXXXX

We sat down at the table Cee, Adam and I usually sit at. Adam wasn't there yet. Thank goodness.

"May I ask what all that was about?" Hector looked at me inquisitively and raised that same scarred eyebrow.

"Slater --the guy I was talking to-- and I used to date."

"Used to? What happened?" I chuckled.

"You don't wanna know."

"Try me." He leaned back and folded his arms.

"He cheated on me so I dumped him." I tried not to look so unhappy, but failed miserably, so I just took a swig of my soda to hide it.

"I figured there must have been something for you two to be no longer." I swallowed awkwardly

"Excuse me." I took another sip.

"I could see by the way you looked at him that you still like him." I choked on my soda. Who does this guy think he is?

"Who do you think-" I started to get quite angry, but luckily Cee turned up and cut me off at the pass.

"Ah, this must be Hector. Hi my name is CeeCee and this is Adam.' She held out her hand and he shook it. He went to shake Adam's hand, but Adam totally ignored him as he usually acted towards any hot guy that I encountered. I mean, he wasn't to happy when I was dating Paul and anyone would think that he'd won the lottery the way he acted when I told him we had broken up. CeeCee put one of her best polite smiles on.

"I've heard so much about you. Well not really, but I'd like to." It was then that Kelly walked past. She seemed to have forgotten about Paul pretty fast.

"Hector, there you are. I was going to ask you if you wanted to sit with us for lunch?" She nodded back to her group of wannabes.

"Thanks for the offer Kelly, but I'm already sitting with these guys." All of a sudden she noticed that we were there too. She cocked her head back in disbelief.

"Why would you want to sit with _them_?" She made it sound as if we were aliens or something!

"Because Susannah and I are friends, aren't we Susannah?"

"Uhh. . . y… yea." I stammered.

Kelly looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "Eww." And with that she walked away.

"Nicely done Hector.' CeeCee said as she wriggled down into her seat. 'I like this one." She whispered so only I could hear as she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way at me.

Unfortunately, we weren't left alone for very long.

"Hey Suzie. You still up for after school. I have some very interesting stuff about us to discuss."

"What are you my stalker or something? Paul there is no us, now if you'll excuse me I would quite like to finish my lunch in peace." Thankfully, that time he left me alone.

"That guy has to be on happy pills, 'cause man is he whacked up!" CeeCee hit the nail on the head.

"Tell me about it." Hector just smirked at me, probably remembering the conversation we had a little over quarter of an hour ago.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my longest chapter yet! And also I chucked in a Hector P.O.V as well. I hope you like it. I may chuck in a few more, but I don't know yet. I shall wait and see what you reaction to this little bit is.Thanks to all the reviewers, and if anyone else would like to know why my stury is rated M then please ask, I'm only to happy to explain!**

**And just before you start reading this I want to clarify something, as I will continue to do as I add things to the story. The thing with Heather, and also the thing between Tad the Beaumonts has actually happened just all details containing Jesse(I know I call him Hector at the moment, but you know.) didn't, obviously happen (like how he interrupted the kiss, the kiss happened, but the interruption didn't) catch my drift?**

**CHAPTER 4**

After an exhausting day at school land a long meeting with Hector, I dragged my worn out body up the stairs to my room. I flopped down on the bed. I decided I would have a nana nap before dinner because it was going to be a long night.

I awoke to Doc- I mean David- knocking on my door. He said he thought he had better wake me up just before dinner because he knew what Andy would be like if I was a second late to the table. He's a sweet kid really, he's probably the one I like best out of my three step-brothers.

XXXXX

I looked at my alarm clock. 11;30. I got out my black hoodie and my favourite jeans with holes in the knees. I lifted up my window and carefully climbed out. The mist had started rolling in and I drew in a deep breath. The crisp, cool air slightly stung my throat. I couldn't take mum's car because it was in the garage and it would make to much noise opening the door; so I took an old bike instead.

Arriving at the Breezeway, I remembered what Hector had said to me earlier this-afternoon about doing this.

"Susannah. You really should let Father Dominic handle her. She is very dangerous. You heard her threaten to crash the Basilica tonight."

"That, _mi amigo_-"

"Susannah, you speak Spanish?" I carried on like I didn't hear him.

"Is why I am going down there. I've been through far more dangerous than anything you could you could possibly imagine.' I replied quite simply. 'I've been assaulted by a guy who thought he was a freakin' vampire and you know what I did? I defended myself just fine; in fact, I stabbed him with a pencil, so I think I'm the one who ought to be called dangerous."

Hector looked very surprised at this "You _stabbed_ someone?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I have to get home before my step-dad has a mental at me for being late to dinner." Then it was a silent ride all the way to my house. Maybe I shouldn't have been so calm about the fact that I stabbed someone. It came as much of shock to me as it did to him when I blurted it out.

XXXXX

I was just about to sit down on the cold concrete when she showed up.

"So you came." She folded her arms in what looked like amusement. I know. AMUSEMENT; like she wasn't just about to destroy half of my school. Bitch.

"Yes, I did. So let's get down to business. Why are you still here and haunting Adam." I wasn't going to put up with any crap tonight.

"I shouldn't be dead!" I rolled my eyes.

"That's what they all say, but sweetie; you can't change that particular fact. So why are you haunting Adam?"

"We were meant to be together. And if I can't have him then no-one can."

"Yeah, but that's got nothing to do with destroying the school." She shrugged.

"I just wanted to get your attention. I knew you would come if you thought I was going to do something like that. I wasn't going to. That's just silly.' I wish someone had told Heather that before she tore the school apart trying to kill me. 'I died in a car accident. That night I met up with Adam at Coffee Clutch. He broke up with me right there. In a public place; but anyway, I was driving home after he did so and I was crying like mad. I couldn't stop. The tears just kept flowing like a raging river. I couldn't really see because the tears clouded my vision, so the next thing I know, I'm glowing and no-one can see me." I nodded, although I didn't really understand what she was going through.

"So what do you think will help you move on?" I asked, but inside I knew what the answer was.

"I can't move on. Not until I can get Adam back for what he did to me."

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. You can't do that. One, it's not Adam's fault and two, that would be, you know, murder."

"Yes it was his fault." I could feel the poles holding up the breezeway start to shake. Maybe she wasn't above destroying the school after all.

"Hang on a minute. Did he tell you why he dumped you?"

"He… he…' She started to sob. But then her face turned to down-right, pure hatred "He. Said. There. Was. Another. Girl." And with each word she made each pole collapse with her anger and before I knew it everything went black.

XXXXX

I woke up to the sound of a familiar, voice speaking in another language. I'd only picked up it was Spanish because I recognised the voice.

"_Yo no voté para él_." I said in a groggy voice as I tried to sit up. My aunty taught me that phrase. She said it comes in handy to know in case of political situations.

" What? Who didn't you vote for Susannah?" The Spanish-tainted voice asked with a hint of confusion.

"Where… where am I?" I felt really dizzy for a moment then slowly remembered what happened. I also remembered that Hector wasn't here before the breezeway collapsed.

"What are _you_ doing here, Hector?" I wasn't 100 there right at that moment so I was finding it hard to think.

"Someone, told me you might get into a spot of trouble, so I came down to check it out and I found you out to the world lying under what appeared to be the breezeway."

"Hang on a minute. Who did you say told you I might get into a 'spot' of trouble?"

"I didn't say anyone, Susannah. I said someone. That someone was Paul." Hold on; he did NOT just say Paul!

"Can you say that again. I thought I heard you say Paul told you." As I said before, I wasn't 100 there.

"No que- Susannah. You heard right. I told Paul about what you had planned. I thought he might have some, er, advice about the er, nature of this particular happening. He told me a lot about you actually."

"YOU WENT TO PAUL? ABOUT ME? " I practically screamed, except I couldn't due to the fact my breathing wasn't back to normal yet.

"Susannah. Please don't be upset about it-"

"UP_SET_. You think I'm _upset_ about you going to Paul? Oh boy, I'm not upset. I'm bloody angry. That's what I am.' I tried to stand, but I fell back to the ground because it hurt to much. 'Take me home."

"Susannah,'

"No. Hector take me home."

"You need to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"No. What I need is to go home. And if your not going to take me I will walk."

"You can't walk Susannah, you're injured.'

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered sarcastically.

"Susannah' He looked shocked. I guess it's not everyday you hear a girl swear. 'alright, get in the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HECTOR'S P.O.V **

I got out of my car and ran to the breezeway as fast as I could. Just as I rounded the corner I heard a massive crash, like thunder except thunder could never be as loud as this. I feared for Susannah because after talking to Paul, I knew she would get into major trouble. I ducked and dodged around the falling debris searching frantically for her. Never in my life had I been so afraid for someone else's life apart for my mothers.

I finally found her, wedged underneath a huge piece of wooden pole. I lifted it off her as fast as I could.

"Susannah." I shouted as I lightly shook her face. She was hardly breathing. That's when I noticed the fire sirens getting closer. I picked her up as gently, but as hurriedly as I could. I ran to the only place I knew where people and ghosts wouldn't find us. The cemetery.

"Susannah,' I grabbed her hand. 'squeeze my hand if you can hear me. I need you to wake up." I lay her down on the ground ever so lightly. That was when I got my first proper look at her injuries.

" _Nombre de dios." _I muttered. I spouted off some more Spanish before I noticed she had started to wake.

"_Yo no voté para él._"

"What? Who didn't you vote for Susannah?" This confused me. It was to my understanding that she took a French class, not Spanish? She asked where she was before she noticed I was there. She asked me what I was doing here. I then proceeded to tell her that I asked Paul about what he may think her plans were. She then got very angry at the fact I talked to Paul about her. She asked to be taken home and I said no because I was going to take her to the doctor. She had some serious injuries that needed to be checked out.

"No. What I need is to go home,' She had replied to me ' And if you're not going to take me I will walk."

"You can't walk Susannah, you're injured."

"No shit, Sherlock." She muttered, yet I still heard her.

"Susannah,' I'd never heard a young lady use such colourful language. 'alright, get in the car."

And I drove her home.


	5. White Trash

**A/N To all my reviewers, you guys all totally rock my world, you make me feel so special with all your comments about my writing!!!!! I love you all!! And to those who reviewed my short one-shot full of fluff, you guys rock too!!!!! **

**Well, I've been having major writers block at the moment, but since I'm sick and at home being totally bored I thought I would try again and this is the result.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just in case you all haven't got the point yet I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIATOR SERIES nor do own anything to do with it, I am just a mere writer who can't think of anything amazing to write on her own so I decided to use the brilliant ideas of the Wonderful Meg Cabot to start on and see if I can stretch anything onto this…**

**CHAPTER 5: White Trash**

I know I'm really mean, blah blah blah, but I just don't know what I'm meant to say to the guy who just saved my life two nights ago. I mean sure I've had my life saved before, but it was by an old Priest; not a hot Latino!!! Avoiding him has been quite easy though, he hasn't tried to talk to me and for the last couple of days he's been stuck with Barbie -Kelly- Prescott. I suppose I should return the favour and save his life from her.

XXXXX

"Oh, Soo-ooze." The oh-so-familiar screech of a certain plastic figure rand through the court-yard between third and fourth period.

"What can I do for you Bar- I mean Kelly?" I smiled sweetly at her and it made her scowl even more.

"I'm having a welcome back party on Friday night and because you and I have to work together for school council I thought I should probably invite you. It's a dress-up, I gave you the letter W." She handed me a pink piece of paper.

"The letter W? What am I supposed to go as with that?" I screeched remarkably like Kelly. Hey, no-one ever said I was mature.

"White Trash,' Kelly suggested 'It wouldn't be hard for you." She smiled triumphantly.

"No, it wouldn't. seeing as how I have you for inspiration." I waved goodbye sarcastically as she stormed off. CeeCee walked up from behind me, "Nice one Simon, High-5."

XXXXX

**HECTOR'S POV (lunchtime)**

"So who are you going to take to Kelly's party?" Cee asked me. CeeCee and I have become quite close ever since Susannah introduced us.

Not in that way, she has a major crush on Adam, everyone knows that; _Dios._

"No-one I guess. I mean. I could pick up that Kelly wants me to 'take' her, but it's her party so she's going anyway." I couldn't really concentrate on what CeeCee was saying, all I could think about was what happened the other night at the Breezeway, well what I saw. Her eye's. Filled with something you could only recognise as passion. She may think that this 'gift' as a burden, but she does it with a passion. All I can think about is how I want to look into those passion filled eyes and call her _mi querida._ I love the way Jesse rolls off her tongue. I have never had anyone call me that since my mother.

"Well, you could take Suze." Is this girl a mind-reader or what?

"I'm sorry what, I thought I just heard you suggest that I should take Susannah?" Hey, I said I couldn't think so shush.

"Hector, are you even listening to me? I did just say that." I think she's getting a bit frustrated with me, maybe I should start listening.

"She is probably going with Paul, CeeCee. And besides, even if I asked her she would never go with me; not after what happened the other night."

"The other night? Ooooh, gossip, do tell."

"_Dios,_ CeeCee, nothing like that happened, just something O.k. Can we drop it please?"

"Don't sweat it, I already know what happened. She told me, I know all about her Mediator stuff and let me guess, you're one too?"

"How… how… never mind." They must be really good friends because I remember I wouldn't tell anyone and I still don't want to, but obviously people already know.

"I won't tell anyone, Suze, Father D and I are the only ones that know about it, oh and the ghost that almost killed Suze, but yeah I don't think she counts seeing as how she's dead so she can't tell anyone.

"Ok, well I need to get to Spanish or else I'll get another detention for being late, so I'll see you around yeah? I'll think about asking Susannah, if you find out for me whether Salter has already asked her to go with him."

"Alright. Catch you later."

XXXXX

**SUZE'S POV**

"Look, Paul I don't want to go with you. When will you get it through your thick head that I don't like you anymore?" He just smirked.

"Well then Susie, who are you going to go with, I assume no-one else has asked you."

"I got my own invite so I can go by myself, why don't you take Leah?" I hissed.

"Leah is already going. With Adam." Oh no. That just spells trouble, if I find out that was 'the other girl' that I was almost killed for it's going to be major trouble.

"Do you have a problem with that; Susie?" His smirk was getting bigger and bigger.

"No. Not at all. That just leaves you free to be Barbie, I mean Kelly's date."

"Oh, come on Susie, I know no-one's asked you yet." Thankfully Hector turned up again, ready to save my life again mate?

"Actually Hector has." I tip-toed so I could reach his ear and quietly whisper-so Paul couldn't hear- 'Just go with me on this one."

"Yeah, I asked her between third and fourth." Man he is good, that was when Kelly first started giving out the invites. If he'd said any earlier Paul would have been onto me faster than you can say 'Polly want a cracker.'

"Ok. Well, promise me you'll save me a dance then Susie."

"In your dreams Stalk- I mean Slater. Good-bye." Once again I wove my arm through Hectors as we walked away.

"You are getting really good at this saving me stuuf, you should atart a business or something." Ahh, my sad humour it gets me everywhere in life. Not. He chuckled though.

"You count that as saving your life?"

"Yes, you just saved me from having to go to Kelly's party with Slater. And just so you know you don't actually have to go with me if you don't want to, but thanks for going along with me. I am really getting sick of Paul Slater. And also I haven't had a chance to say thanks for actually saving my life from that psycho and the breezeway the other night."

"Susannah, do you ramble much?' He laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny, I was TRYING to be serious. 'I'm a man who never goes back on his word so I guess I have to take you to Kelly's party now. What time shall I pick you up?"

"Half six ok? And Hector, please just call me Suze."

"Half six is fine, but I won't call you Suze. Susannah sounds nicer, but please call me Jesse. Hector is way old fashioned." It was my turn to laugh this time.

"Ok, Jesse. I'll see you at half six. Well I'll probably see you before then at school, but you know,' Ok Suze STOP RAMBLING!!!! 'Anyway I'll shut up now. See ya round, like a triangle." I couldn't help it, my humour is one thing I can't help myself with.

XXXXX

"So you're going with Hector?" CeeCee asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah. It's a long story. That involves Slater, but I scored me a 'date' out of it."

"I told him he should ask you."

"You WHAT?" I almost screamed.

"Hey, don't yell at me, I was doing you a favour. You clearly have the hots for the guy and him for you so I just thought I'd help you two along." She folded her arms with satisfaction.

"You think he likes me?" I asked, a little bit too hopefully.

"See I knew you did. And yes, I do think he does, but he's just a little wary of Paul."

"Paul can go to hell." Get it Satan Spawn. Go to hell? I'm so funny.

"So what are you going to go as?"

"You'll see. Anyway, I gotta get home so I can sort out the costume for tomorrow night. If you happen to talk to Jess- I mean Hector can you put in a bad word about Paul and I and a good one for me? Bye." I got I got in the car and Sleepy drove home.

**A/N I know it's a pretty boring chapter but the good stuff is coming, want a little hint? I'm calling the next chapter: 2 Kisses and a Death. Muwahahahaha evil laugh**


	6. 6: Two kisses and a Death

**A/N: Thank-you all the kind reviewers!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for the wait, but I promise this chapter should make up for it.**

**I'm not too sure about all the spelling and grammar in this, but I feel that those kind of mistakes make it mine lol, I'm no Meg Cabot, you know!**

**DISCLAIMER(Ispelt it right this time!): I'm not Meg Cabot, now without further ado...**

**CHAPTER 6: 2 Kisses and a Death**

I checked my watch. 5:30. Right. I should start to get ready now. I put on my royal blue halter top that was low cut and showed quite a bit of my midriff and tied it up behind my neck. Next up was my mini-skirt. Correction; my MICRO mini-skirt. Heck if I was going to pull of white trash I had to do it well. I sat down in front of the mirror and pulled my blonde wig on and tousled it around 'til it sat perfectly covering my chestnut brown locks.

I told you I was going to use Kelly as my inspiration.

I carefully applied bright red lipstick to my lips. Eyeliner, it's magic I tell you. To finish of my heavily made-up eyes I put my ink-black mascara on them. Gosh, I know I wear make-up but I felt like I was wearing a mask! And when you're not used to wearing this much (I had tonnes of foundation and concealer on too.) it's kind of hard to move your face at first. So after doing a few facial exercises to get moving properly I went to my wardrobe and dug out my hooker heels that laced almost all the way up to my knees. I know, it's going to be hard to walk in these, but what did I say before about pulling of white trash?

Just as I had finished lacing up my second shoe the doorbell rang.

"I got it mom, that'll probably be Hector, I'll be home by one." I quickly pulled on my long black coat that covered up what I was wearing on and flew out the door before my mom could see what I was wearing.

"Hey.' I got a proper look at what he was wearing as he pulled the car door open for me(which may I say is very gentlemanly?) 'Um, don't mean to be rude but what are you?" He was wearing a white poofy blouse thing and tight (great for checking out cough cough, things…cough cough.) black pants.

"I got the letter C, and my uncle had these ,' he gestured to his threads, 'clothes lying around so I thought hey why not a cowboy." He laughed uneasily.

"Well if you wait there while I go get something from inside that would go well with that and Kelly can screw the C." I ran inside and back upstairs to my mom and Andy's room and rustled through their wardrobe. Where is it; I know it's in here somewhere! Aha! Found you. A couple of months back my mom's work had a 'do' and they had to dress up as their favourite crime fighter. Guess who Andy dressed up as? Zorro.

I ran back to the car as fast as I could and handed Jesse ( I still call him Hector to everybody else) the hat, cape and mask. He laughed.

"You want me to put those on?" He asked comically.

"Well you're already half way there Zorro so why not? Antonio Banderas is way hotter than your average cowboy."

"Well if put this on what does it make me then?"

"There is only one difference between you and Antonio Banderas as Zorro."

"Oh, and that is?"

"Your butt looks way cuter in those black pants compared to his,' I slapped on the backside. ' now let's get moving Zorro."

"Ok then, but I'm not putting the mask on til we get there 'cause otherwise I won't be able to see the road. And may I ask what you are. The blonde wig totally throws off any guesses I have."

"You'll see. I got the letter W. you'll guess when we get there. Now, Zorro. Drive." He'll see alright. I'm surprised he didn't guess, what with all the make-up.

XXXXX

We walked in through the door and I took my coat off. I heard Jesse gasp.

"What. What is it?" I started to panic. I hope my skirt's not tucked into my underwear. Eep!

"Uh, nothing. You just look, er… nothing." Phew. He gave me a heart attack there.

I made him walk in front of me. NO, it was not to check out his… Ok, so you caught me, but you would too. It's really fine! OK SUZE SHUT UP NOW

I saw Paul standing next to the punch bowl. He was in a suit! A SUIT!!

Stupid him; standing there looking all hot,

In a SUIT!!!!!!!

He walked over to us and Jesse immediately put his arm around me. Protectively though, but still. This was like two guys fighting. Over me. Yeah, did I mention they were HOT????

"Hey Susie, De Silva." Paul said all calmly like he wasn't getting totally jealous that another guys arm was around me.

"Slater." Jeez, they even sound like arch enemies. This is so much fun. And Jesse being Zorro is the good guy. Yussss!

"Can I get you something to drink Susie?" Grrr, he looked so hot in that darn suit.

"Ah, no. Thanks, what are you meant to be?"

"Well, you see Kelly gave me the letter L so I thought why not be what I'm eventually going to be anyway. So here I am standing in front of you as a Lawyer. What are you meant be?"

"You mean you didn't hear about my little flip at Kelly? Well, she gave me the letter W, told me I should come as White Trash 'cause it would be easy for me and I said 'Yeah, it wouldn't be hard. I could use you as my inspiration.' So waddaya think? Do I make a good Kelly?" I gave a little spin and both of them checked me out. Paul loved every moment of it, but Jesse blushed and turned the other way. I think my skirt might have blown up a little, but hey; who said I didn't want that to happen? I know; what a mini-whore Suze. Who am I trying to kid, imitating Kelly is way easier than I thought; and it is so much fun!

"You know what? I think I like you better as a brunette Susie, you look way easy when you're a blonde." Paul gave the old suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Well, then I guess I'm doing pretty well at being Kelly." Right at that moment though stepped out the real Kelly. Guess what she was dressed as? A Playboy bunny. Not surprising at all.

"Nah, I think she's one step ahead of you tonight." Paul looked her up and down. Gosh, he's not only Spawn of Satan, but a womaniser too. I'm so glad that I'm over him now! He walked off to go talk to Kelly and she threw herself at him.

"Well, glad he's gone. Are you ok Jesse?" He looked a bit lost for words.

"Yeah,' he sort of coughed. 'I'm fine. Just choked on my punch, that's all." Haha. I made him a mumbling idiot. It's good to know I have that effect, even if I do have to dress like Kelly to achieve it, at least I know it's somewhere inside me!

"Let's dance."

XXXXX

We were kind of all dancing in a group, CeeCee, Adam, Jesse and I. Well, we weren't really dancing we were just standing in a group in the living room. I'd shadily slipped my CD of mixed music into Kelly's collection of music and someone had put it on so guess what came on. An awesome New Zealand band, Stereogram. I found them while I was surfing the net a couple of days ago. Guess what their song happened to be titled? White Trash. CeeCee and I went nuts and started playing the air-guitar like we do in my bedroom to the music.

**_Well it's Saturday night  
And you know what that means  
Its time for laps that's right  
Start to rev those machines  
You may think we're crazy  
Driving round and round  
But you would be this proud  
If your sounds were this loud  
Well I got my Holden  
And I'm ready for rolling  
This car ain't stolen  
I've been saving my dough man  
You may think I'm crazy and my brain is thrashed  
But you're only saying that 'cause you ain't true white trash_**

_**'cause I'm white trash  
Yeah I'm real white trash  
If you wanna see white trash  
I'll show you white trash**_

_**  
Do you know what I mean  
Well I walked out of school at twelve  
I couldn't handle those letters  
So I started my career  
Down at my uncles car wreckers  
You should see my new hairdo  
I dyed it jet black  
Oh well it's short on top  
And it's long in the back  
Well I got my belt buckle  
And I'm wearing it out  
'cause I wanna show the ladies what I'm all about  
Well my jeans come in all colors as long as its black  
'cause I wanna show the world that I'm true white trash**_

After all that air-guitar rockin' out CeeCee and I were way tired, we needed a rest before hitting the floor again.

"Let's go get some punch guys." I said breathlessly. The boys just followed us to the punch table in complete silence looking at us like we had just grown a second head each.

"Well that was fun." Cee managed to get out after skulling down a glass of punch.

"Yeah, something we so have to do again." We both laughed as Jesse and Adam looked pained. CeeCee and I looked evilly at each other.

"You guys are joining in this time though."

"Uh, I have to go find Leah." Adam is saved. This time. But guess who was left? Jesse.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Suze?"

"I'm assuming it's not peanuts this time, but maybe a sandwich?" Cee and I gave another evil grin to each other before turning to Jesse.

"Hector, let's go. And Suze, yes I'm thinking sandwich, Spanish sandwich." We both giggled and dragged Jesse back to the dance floor. Justin Timberlake's new song (I think it's called 'Sexy Back'?) came on so Cee and started strutting our stuff and shaking our booties. Hey, I may not be so good at it, but I'm not unco nor am I really sucky at dancing, all I'm saying is 'Tyra who needs a booty like a black girl when you can have white girl Susannah Simon's?' It was so funny to see because Jesse was just standing there looking completely baffled . CeeCee and I both looked at each other and Cee said simply "It's time." We both grabbed and Jesse and sandwiched him while dancing. It was so great; Cee and I were having a blast, but I think Jesse was a little embarrassed. We ended the sandwich and Jesse went and sat down while Cee and I carried on dancing. It was halfway through the song and Paul came over and said very cheekily "Come on ladies I'll help you show Hector over there how it's done."

"Alright, why not?" I replied just as cheekily. Cee and I got right into it and so did Paul. The song soon ended and I noticed that Cee had gone to get punch with Jesse.

"That was good,' Paul admitted 'but I'm only just warming up, how 'bout another one Susie? You did say you would save me a dance."

"No. you _asked_ me to save you one, I didn't agree. But seeing as you're here and so am I, I don't see the harm in one more." Paul smirk went overtime, you could tell he was absolutely thrilled. The next song that came on was 'Ex-girlfriend' by No doubt. Excellent!

So we started dancing or 'bumping and grinding' as Gina would say. Paul's hand managed to slip down to where my skirts end was and rested itself on the outside of my bare thigh. I pretended to be to engrossed in the dancing to notice though. The end of the song was coming and as the words rang in my ear

"**_I_** **_kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend _**

_**I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them **_

_**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl friend **_

_**I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed **_

_**I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed."**_

Paul dipped me down and planted the most soul-searing kiss on me. Hey, there was no denying he was one great kisser and I'll admit I kissed him back at first, but it wasn't who I wanted to kiss me. I struggled in his arms and he let me go exclaiming very loudly " What Suze, don't tell me you didn't want it?"

"Paul you know-" I never got to finish my sentence because write at that moment I heard an ear-piercing scream. We both ran to the pool where Leah was being drowned by someone. Well, Paul and I knew who that someone was, but to everyone else it just looked like Leah had gone crazy and was drowning herself. I was tempted to leave her there for a moment before CeeCee grabbed my arm.

"Suze is it a…" I nodded.

"What can I do?" I grabbed Paul over.

"Paul you grab the ghost shift on up to Shadowland tell her that her just rewards are behind the doors. I'm going to pull your body out and Cee your gonna do the best you can to make it look like you have him under control. I'll take care of Leah." Paul and I were about to jump into the pool but this time Jesse stopped me.

"Susannah what can I do?" I sighed, now was not the time, we needed to get this over with.

"Nothing, ask Cee what she's doing and help her. I have to do this." And with that I took in a deep breath and jumped. I managed to get Leah out, but I couldn't find her pulse. I looked over to see how Cee and Jesse were doing. My view was blocked though, Kelly and her minions were crowded around.

"Cee you're doing fine,' I shouted I know she'd be freaking out. 'Tell Kelly to call an ambulance. Now." I saw Kelly run inside to get a phone. I tried mouth to mouth, but it wasn't working. I hope Paul would be back soon without that darn ghost. Just then I noticed someone by my side.

"Jesse can you mouth to mouth?" I asked. I didn't want Leah to die, even if she did let my ex cheat with her.

"What? You mean like you and Paul were?" I groaned. I couldn't let the guilt fill my mind. Not right now.

"Jesse please. Not right now. This needs to be sorted first. We can talk about that later."

"O.k. but please promise me we can talk." Relentless, I tell ya.

"Yes. We can talk in the car. Here's the paramedics." I sighed, felling very relieved.

"Hi, my names Matt, can you tell me what happened?"

"Umm, I don't know exactly what happened, I just came out here and she was drowning,' Jesse looked at me as if to say_ you shouldn't lie_, but what else was I supposed to say. 'I can't find her pulse."

"Susannah, did you check her neck as well as her wrist?" That was from Jesse.

"Yes I did, thank you _Doctor._" I smiled sarcastically on the word doctor. Just at that moment Paul walked over. I looked up at him. "Is she gone?"

"Yes. I told her that her fair and just rewards were behind the door she chooses." The paramedics and Jesse just looked at us strangely.

"Can we go now, erm… Matt?"

"Yeah, sure, get home and into some warm clothes on before you catch pneumonia or something." He smiled genuinely.

"Sure. Thanks. Come on Jess, let's go. We can talk now. Goodbye Paul." He looked at the pair of us helplessly as Jesse put his arm around me. Protectively, but it still felt good. Ever since he saved me that night in the Breezeway I've felt a connection every time we are around each other. Call me daft, but I know I felt something. It must be to do with this sixth sense of mine. Ha. Sixth sense. Get it? I crack myself up sometimes. Anyway, Jesse opened the door for me and as I watched him get in behind the wheel the guilt started flooding in. He didn't even look at me as he started the car.

"So do you want me to start or do you have something you want to say?" He sighed and I took note that he frowned. God, he looked so hot when he scowled like that. No, bad Suze. This is serious.

"You kissed him Susannah." He kept his eyes on the road.

"I know. And you have no freakin' idea how bad I feel. I don't even know why I feel so bad, I don't have a boyfriend. Basically lost all chances at getting one,' Ok, here comes the woe-is-me thing. I honestly don't even know why I'm- hey what's that on my cheek. I gasped. Oh fuck. I'm crying. Not much, but there's still al little dribble of tears.

"What is it?" I quickly tilted my head so I was looking out the window so he wouldn't notice the water slowly trickling down my face.

"Nothing." I said as non-chalant as possible. Honestly. I felt like I had betrayed him somehow, but he's not my boyfriend or anything. Can I possibly get anymore screwed up. Oh wait, I can see ghosts. Yip. I'm as screwed as they come.

"It's alright Susannah. I know you don't like Paul anymore. I was just kind of upset by the way you lowered yourself with him. And I couldn't stop him from taking advantage of you." Ok, that's taking protection a little to far.

"I can handle a jump from Slater alright. I didn't 'lower' myself,' where did this shit come from?

"I'm worried about you, that's all Susannah. I've seen women being taken advantage of before. I have four sisters you know. It's not a pretty sight to see when they get upset. I don't want to see you like that."

"Well I can take care of myself." The tears have finally gone.

"I just don't understand why you choose him." I could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"I didn't _choose_ him, Jesse. I just danced with him. That's all." I don't see the harm in dancing.

"Well, here's your house." He got out and opened my door. He walked my up to the doorstep.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I didn't mean to upset you so much. I didn't know I'd be so upset too."

"It's alright, _querida._ Just promise me next time to save a dance like that for me." He grinned as if to know something I didn't.

"What? So you're not even mad at me?" He's so frustrating. But I forgive him. He's way to hot to waste anger on.

"Of course not. Just as long as you promise to save the dancing for me." And I promised. Did I ever.

"Well thanks for saving my life and taking me to the party. I had lots of fun." He grabbed my right hand in his.

"I had a great time too,_ querida._" And with that he kissed my right hand and said goodbye.

I left a mental note in my head to ask Doc if he knew what querida meant. I mean, it can't be a bad thing, can it?

**A/N:Ok, so the second kiss wasn't at all that much of a kiss, but hey. I have lots more than that planned.I'll leave that to your imaginations.Hehe. **

**So, now I need ideas for chapter 7!!!! Please help!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	7. Have 1 For Me Too, Father D

**A/N: So, thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I now know what O.O.C stands for, although my loyal friend Esmeralda 01 believe that it should stand for Orange Orange county. Lol, as long as there's no orange cardigans kay?**

**Anyway, this chapter probably is a little bit O.O.C as well, but meh I believe it's essential!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Come on, don't make me say it. Oh, alright, I'm not Meg Cabot. I don't own Jesse or Paul (sigh) all I came up with is the plot.**

**Chapter 7: Have 1 for me too Father D.**

"Susannah Simon, Hector de Silva and Paul Slater please report to Father Dominic's office." The intercom crackled to life in my French class. What could he want now? I bet it has something to do with Friday night.

XXXXX

"So, Father D, what's up this time?" I already had a fair idea but you never know what Father D is going to come out with.

"Leah. She's in a coma. She has been ever since Friday night when they took her to the Emergency Department. I've already had three visits from her so my guess is she doesn't have very long. What I want to know is: what happened?"

"Well,' I began, but was cut of by Paul.

"Long story short, a ghost tried to drown her so I jumped in shifted with the ghost to Shadowland or the 'Astral Plane' as you like to call it; told her that her fair and just rewards were behind whatever door she picked so now she's gone to reincarnated as a butterfly or whatever it is that happens when you move on." He looked quite proud of himself.

"Paul, that is no way to treat ghosts. You know how I feel about your shifting abilities."

"Oh, I'm not the only one with abilities Father." He winked at me. I glared back. Jesse protectively placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Father D,' I cried 'she tried to kill someone. She deserves more than to just move on. She has no right to go around harming innocent people." yeah, because I do think Leah is innocent. Snigger.

"Well what's done is done. I've permitted for you three to have the rest of the day off because you were personally involved. That will be all thank-you." He started fiddling with the packet of smokes sitting on his desk.

"have one for me too Father D." I winked as I walked out the door.

"Susannah." Jesse said sternly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Suggesting that the Father should have a smoke for you." He shook his head. Something I noticed he did a lot when I was around.

"Oh come on Jesse. You and I both know he won't. Anyway, I feel really bad about Leah. I mean, I had the chance to get rid of that ghost, but because I didn't another girl is almost dead. And to make matters worse I even thought about just leaving her to drown."

"_Querida_, it's not your fault. You can't avoid a falling breezeway." His arm tightened around me and he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I have managed to escape getting taken out by a statue's head in the courtyard." Of course, I didn't mention that I had help from a ghost who I now don't remember. In fact, I'm sure that same ghost helped me through a lot of stuff. If Leah shows up I've got to ask her who it is.

"That was because I- never mind." He ran his hand frustratedly through his hair, which made it fall over his eyes. So hot…

"Hello? Susannah?' He waved a hand in my face to wake me up from the day dream I had fallen into. 'There's one more thing about Friday night."

"Mhmm, go on." He picked up one of my loose-flowing curls and started to wrap it around his finger "You look much better as a brunette." He gave a deep laugh as I blushed profusely.

"I… ah,' I dazzled him with my wit. Not. 'We have the rest of the day of so what do you want to do?"

"Well, it's 11:30 so I'll drop you at your place and meet you in half an hour at that little coffee shop by the waterfront?"

"Um, sure. Hey, bring your swimming gear too. I feel like going to the beach."

XXXXX

Since everyone was in school the little coffee shop was pretty much empty apart from one girl I didn't recognise.

"Do you want anything _querida_?" Jesse asked as we looked up at the menu boards.

"Um, iced chocolate, thanks. And hey, what does that mean anyway?"

"Don't worry. It's just Spanish." He said with a light chuckle.

"Well, if you won't tell me what it means then please don't call me it, because for all I know you could be slagging me off right to my face."

"I'm not 'slagging' you off _querida._"

"Fine. If you want to keep calling me that, then I'll just have to call you Hector, _Hector._"

"Susannah.' He protested. 'Fine. Let's go sit down. And may I remind you of one thing?"

"Uh, sure."

"Payback is a; how do you people say it? Oh yeah, bitch." he looked at me simply as I sat down across the table from him. Our drinks came. I picked up my long spoon and twiddled it through the cream.

**JESSE'S POV**

"The view is really nice from here." Susannah said as she looked out the window.

"I agree." I answered, but I wasn't looking out the window. The sun shone through the window and reflected of Susannah's features. She is beautiful, I thought to myself. Her chestnut colored curls loosely flowing around her shoulders, it felt so soft between my fingers. I looked down at the table when she noticed I was staring at her and blushed. All of a sudden I felt something brush against my leg. I looked under the table and exclaimed out loud "Susannah… I … what…?" She just grinned at me over her straw and winked.

"It's boring here. Can we go to the beach now?" She asked innocently.

"What about your drink Susannah?"

"I'm done. I'll just go pay and then we can go, kay?"

"No Susannah. I'll pay. You go wait outside at the car and I'll be out in a minute."

"Fine then. See you at the car._ Hector._" Once again she winked at me.

**SUZE'S POV**

I was almost at the car when a ghost showed up. Three guesses as to who it was.

"What do you want?" Excuse me for being rude, but she did help my ex-boyfriend cheat on me.

"You,' she looked at me disgustedly. 'You are the Great Shifter?"

"Um, no. Paul is the shifter. I'm just a Mediator."

"No, no. I've already been to Paul. He didn't do anything. They told me to find the Great Shifter. As soon as I thought the words I turned up here."

"Well, 'they', whoever they are, have got it wrong because I'm just a Mediator. Unless Paul has got some explaining to do. Anyway, look you may not have long before you return back to your body and that may be the last thing you do. So, you just go back to whatever you were doing and I will sort out a way to get you back in your own body for good ok? And the only people that can see you are Father D, Paul, Hector and myself so don't try any funny business."

"Oh, that girl in the coffee shop can see me too. Go talk to her. She's starting At the Mission tomorrow and she could really use a friend. Thank you so much Suze. And I'm really truly sorry about what I did with Paul. He told me he didn't have a girlfriend. Thanks again. I know you'll sort it all out for me. Goodbye." I went back into the coffee shop and bumped into Jesse walking out.

"Susannah. I thought we were going to the beach?"

"Yeah, we will in a minute, I just need to talk to that girl over there." I walked up to her table and she looked at me. God, she was gorgeous. Long, straight, black hair and piercing blue eyes that were much nice than Slaters.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked in a shy voice.

"Yeah, you spoke to Leah, didn't you?" Her eyes widened.

"Uh, no. I don't know who you are talking about."

"It's ok. We can see her too." She calmed back down and looked up and right past my shoulder to Jesse who was still looking confused. She stood up immediately, flicked and flashed her pearly whites and Jesse. I'm going to introduce this girl to Slater as soon as I can; there is no way she is getting my Jesse.

"Hi, my name is Gwen Diego." Where have I Heard that name before? She shook Jesse's hand, but when I stuck mine out she ignored it.

"Uhuh. Anyway. You spoke to Leah. Yes?" I nodded at her like I was talking to a 5 year old.

"Yeah, so you can see them too?" She directed that straight at Jesse, but I answered anyway. She was not going to hear his hot Spanish accent if I could help it. he was already good-looking and she knew it.

"Yes, we can. She told me to come and talk to you. So, you are starting at the Mission tomorrow? We go there. Thought you might like to know someone so it wouldn't be a bunch of strangers when you get there."

"Oh, you guys attend the Mission. Ha. Sucks to be you. I wanted to go to RLS, but my folks wouldn't let me."

"The mission is pretty cool actually. Paul goes there too. I bet you'd like him. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to get going. Got a lot of things to do." I snaked my arm around Jesse just so she got the picture.

"Hang on, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Suze Simon and this my _friend_ Hector de Se- Silva." Shit, I almost said sexy. I was lucky. This time.

"Oh, ok. Well, see ya round. Bye Hector." Ugh, she makes me sick. Her and Slater will make the perfect couple.

As soon as we got outside I burst into laughter.

"_Bye Hector_." I mocked him.

"What? Just because I'm attractive and charming."

"Attractive, maybe so, but charming? Never." I laughed at my own joke.

"So you think I'm attractive, _querida?_"

"You bet I do. Any girl making out with you would be mad not to shout it from the rooftops." I just said that out loud didn't I?

"Pardon?" Oh, crap. How am I going to get myself out of this one.

"Oh, look; something shiny." It didn't work. I ended up looking myself.

"So if I 'made out' with you, you'd shout it from the rooftops?" He was trying to hide a massive grin, but was failing. I blushed. Big time. "I take that as a yes, miss Tomato?"

"Ye- hey I am NOT a tomato. I am sooo going to get you for that. Take me to the beach."

"Ok. Whatever you say Miss Tomato."

We got down to the beach and I lay my towel out on the sand ready to sunbathe.

"What do you think you are doing? You aren't just going to lie there are you? I thought you wanted to swim?"

"Nope. I said I wanted to go to the beach. This is what I do at the beach."

"That's it, Susannah. You are going down." He lent over me and was about to pick me up.

"Don't you even think about it Mister." I was not ready to get in the water. Yet.

"Time for payback." But before he could lift me up, he was lifted up, by some unseen force. It wasn't even a ghost because I couldn't even see it. 'Put him down' I screamed in my head and as soon as I did, he was on the ground again. That was weird. Jesse looked even more freaked out than I felt.

"What just happened?" He looked as if he'd just seen- excuse the pun- a ghost.

"I. don't. know. Try to pick me up and see if it happens again." He did and it happened again. It was me. I picked him up. Awesome. I must be the Great Shifter. I slowly walked forward and as I did he moved back towards the water too, while still in the air.

"Susannah, what's going on?"

"Just wait. I'll explain after I've done this." I smirked at him. Here he was thinking he had payback when really I got him. I walked into the water and when it was up just above my knees I dropped him. He went down with a splash. When he surfaced I exclaimed happily " Susannah, one. Hector, none." He glared at me and started running at me. I screamed and ran up onto the beach.

"Don't take another step Hector." I wasn't afraid to try out this new found power I'd gained.

"Must you call me Hector? It sounds better when you call me Jesse."

"Are you wearing boxers, _Hector?_" I grinned at him devilishly.

"Yes I- you wouldn't." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh I would. Hector." I raised my hand. He ran towards me and before I could do anything he pinned me to the sand. Yeah, he was on top of me. Did I mention he had no top on? Sigh.

"Ah, Hector. A little to close for comfort." I said that hoping he would take it as an offer to try and 'annoy' me. Of course, it wouldn't annoy me if he pressed himself closer to me. It worked.

"Well, how about this then?" He leaned right over top of me and before I knew it his lips were pushed against mine. It was amazing. I thought Paul was a good kisser and he is, but his kisses never made feel like this. I felt like everything was right in the world. Like there was no Paul, sexually-harassing me whenever he could. Like there was only him and me on beach and I hoped that's they way it would stay, but sadly, just as abruptly as the fire-fuelled kiss had started he pulled away.

"Shout that from the rooftops." He smirked as he got up and started for the car.

**A/N: So tell me what you think. I finally have an actual plot to this and it will come in really soon. I promise!!!!! **

**Go on, press that little blueish/purplish button, you know you what to!!!**


	8. The Necklace

-1**A/N: Ok everybody, This is where we get to the good stuff, the plot really starts to show in this chapter, and it should start to get stronger in the next few.**

**Chapter 8: The Necklace**

**JESSE'S P.O.V**

She has it. I didn't get a chance to look at the café yesterday, but now it's in view of everyone. The necklace that was given to Maria the day before I died. It's as beautiful as it was 150 years ago. A long, golden chain, with a diamond pendant and Citrine Quartz border.

"I'm glad you joined us for lunch, Gwen." Susannah said, a little over enthusiastically.

"May I ask where you got that necklace? It is beautiful." I wanted to get straight to the point. The faster I got it confirmed, the faster I could talk to _mi Madre_ about it.

"Yeah, was it that new jewellery shop down by Starbucks? They have some gorgeous crystals there. I'd love one, but in green." Susannah is always looking for green jewellery to "set off her eyes".

"Oh, no. it was given to my great-great-grandmother just before she was meant to marry her cousin. Yeah, I know gross; it's a long story, but he died in a barn fire. She was pregnant with my great-grandmother at the time too. Apparently it wasn't his either. Could you imagine what a scandal that would have been 150 years ago?" Gwen answered with extra emphasis on imagine.

"Um, Susannah, Gwen. Please excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Susannah has really been rubbing off on me, I don't need to go to the bathroom, I need to see _mi Madre_ right away and tell her I have found the necklace.

"Sure, will you be back before the end of lunch?"

"Yes. See you later, _querida_." I placed a quick peck on her cheek. She blushed deeply.

**SUZE'S P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh, Suze he is so hot! How did you get a catch like that?" Gwen asked me. I was pretty irked that she said that. I mean, I'm not that pretty but still.

"Well actually, he made the moves on me so I didn't have to 'get the catch'" I said sarcastically.

"Anyway there's a camp in like two weeks time, are you going?" Oh yeah. Camp. I wasn't looking forward to it, because at this stage it was only my year that was going. That meant no Jesse for a whole week.

"I hadn't really thought about it much. I don't think I will." I swirled my diet coke around in its can.

"Aw, why not, I think you would have so much fun." Yeah right I wanted to say. You just want me to go so you could stay here and steal my kind-of boyfriend.

"Hmmm…" I said absent-mindedly instead.

We sat there in an awkward silence until Jesse came back about ten minutes later.

**JESSE'S P.O.V**

"Susannah,' I yelled running to her table as fast as I could. 'Come here quick!" I stopped to catch my breath.

"What?" She looked alarmed. I picked her up and swung her round and round. I don't know what came over me, but I was just so happy because everything was going to be alright. I knew, because _mi Madre_ said she would sort it out tonight. Everything was going to turn out just as it should.

"Jesse, JESSE!' She screamed.

"What?" I stopped swinging her around, but had not yet let her go. We were going to be together, how it was supposed to be!

"Please put me down for a minute. I'm getting dizzy." I placed her down and she straightened out her shirt.

"I'm sorry _querida,_ I couldn't help it. I'm just so happy!"

"Jesse, what's going on?" She asked demandingly.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now, but you'll see. Just trust me. And also promise me one thing?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Ah, Jesse. I'm getting a little freaked out."

**SUZE'S P.O.V**

My eye's shifted wearily from Jesse to where Gwen was sitting at the table watching us.

"Just promise me you will wear this." He pulled out a small green velvet box and opened. My eyes went from shifty to bugging out. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen!

OH MY GOD!!!

Jesse was proposing to me!

And that's when it all went black…

XXXXX

I woke to feel Jesse gently shaking me calling my name.

"Jesse, I'm awake." I rubbed my eyes, they felt like they had just popped out of my head. Gwen was also leaning over me.

"What was _that_ all about?" she sneered.

"Ah, Gwen, can you give _Hector_ and I a minute?" I sneered back at her. She walked away without another word.

"Jesse, what was it that you pulled out of that velvet box?" I asked and began to shake. Jesse cleared his throat nervously, "Ah… I…' He tugged at his collar, "Ah never mind." I may have not been 100 there at the time, but if it's what I think it is I'm not letting this go easily.

"Hector De Silva you will tell what you have in that box right now!" Jesse looked around as if he was making sure no one was around. He opened the box.

"Susannah, please wear this on around your neck on your silver chain?" He looked at me hopefully. I was speechless it was so gorgeous. So simple yet so beautiful. It had a pearl in the middle and diamonds around the outside of it and white gold band.

"Jesse…" I still had no idea what to say, 'It's beautiful,"

"It was my grandmothers." He smiled weakly still waiting for my reply.

"Yes. Can you put it on for me?" I lifted my hair so he could undo the chain. He slipped the ring on and his hand lightly brushed my neck and I melted.

"What's it for?" I asked as I hugged him.

"I can't tell you right now Susannah; you have to trust me. All I can tell you is that it will hopefully be enough to be let back to this time. I have to get to Spanish now, I'm helping tutor seeing as how I'm fluent. Goodbye Susannah." He kissed me on the forehead before jogging off to the Spanish class.

"So what was all that about?" Gwen asked me excitedly, she had been watching the whole thing from a distance.

"I don't know." I answered still a bit dazed and trying to think what Jesse could be talking about.

"Did he give you _that_?" she asked rather nastily.

"As a matter of fact, he did.' I replied with a triumphant smile. Ha, take that Gwen! 'Anyway, I have to go tell CeeCee what just happened. She'll never believe it! Bye." I ran off to go find CeeCee working on the school newspaper.

**A/N: I know short and really bad piece of writing, but I didn't know how else to get the plot out and introduce what I need in the story before I can start on the good stuff!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed love you guys lots!!!!!!**

**Also to the few people who just discovered my story and reviewed anonymously, especially youdontneedtoknow( I think that was the name given) if you read this please log in if you can next time because I really wanted to reply to you!!!!!**

**Review, or else I'll send Nicole's flying pink spotted giant robtic now nuclear monkeys after you!!!!!!!**

**Love 009 1/2**


End file.
